Check Your Pockets
by TheNorthernBelle
Summary: Jane has a habit of leaving random things in her coat pockets. Thor takes advantage of this fact.


**Just a random idea that I came up with. I'm on such a Thor/Jane kick right now. Enjoy!**

**Check Your Pockets**

As per her usual, Jane was running late.

"Jane, if we do not depart now we will miss the start of the celebrations," Thor called out to her.

Jane would have rolled her eyes if she wasn't trying too hard to create the "smoky eye" effect Darcy had taught her the previous day. She was seriously regretting agreeing to attend Tony's black tie Christmas party, but the rest of the team was going and Thor actually seemed excited about it. Hence why she had locked herself in the bathroom for the past hour, trying to make herself look good.

"We'll be fine," she assured him after she had finished with the liquid eyeliner. "Tony always shows up late to his own parties anyway." Deciding that the make-up was good enough, she hurried into the bedroom, looking for the jewelry Pepper had given her for her birthday.

"Thor, have you seen my watch?" she asked as she put the diamonds in her ears.

"Is it upon the dresser?" he called from the living room.

"No," she answered, eyes sweeping across the messy surface of their dresser.

"Have you checked within the pockets of your coat?" he asked, his teasing tone of voice evident to her.

This time she did roll her eyes. It was true, she did have a tendency to leave random things in her coat pockets. Most of the time it was common things, like her keys or hastily scribbled notes. But once she had found Bruce's glasses in there, and another time it was a piece of equipment Tony had spent hours searching for.

"Right, good idea," she conceded. She slipped her heels on first, then stepped out into the living room and stopped. It was still surprising to see Thor in Midgard-style clothes. She loved his more traditional Asgardian look, but she had to admit that he looked perfect in a tux. She took a moment to unashamedly rake her eyes over his figure, only to realize that he was doing the same to her. "You look great," she complimented with a coy smile.

"As do you," Thor replied, striding forward to take her hand and raise it to his lips. "The dress suits you."

Jane smiled as she smoothed her hands over the silky fabric. "Thank Pepper for it," she said, stretching up on her toes to give him a quick kiss. "Come on, we should go."

"Wait, your coat," Thor protested, going over to the coat rack and removing both of their winter coats. He helped her into hers, warm hands lingering on her shoulders as he placed a light kiss on her exposed neck.

Jane hummed at the touch, then frowned as he pulled away. If only they didn't have to go to this party. Suppressing a sigh, knowing more exciting things could come later, she slipped her hands into the coat's pockets, hoping to find her missing watch. Her fingers closed around something, but it was much smaller than a watch.

Heart pounding, she pulled out what was unmistakably an engagement ring, though it was no stone she had ever seen before. She spun around, eyes widening as she saw Thor down on one knee. She opened her mouth, but the only thing she could think to say was, "This isn't my watch."

"No, it is not," he chuckled, reaching out to take the ring from her fingers. Taking a deep breath, he went on. "Jane Foster, you know that – "

"Yes!" she exclaimed, too excited and thrown off guard to wait for him to finish.

"But…I was not finished," he said slowly as he rose to his feet, an adorable, confused look forming on his face.

"I know, but yes!" Jane repeated, her smile continuing to grow. "And I _know_," she added, referencing the things he had been about to tell her.

Thor just laughed, slipping the ring on her left hand, then picking her up and kissing her, spinning them around a few times.

Jane laughed, feeling absolutely giddy. "What sort of stone is it?" she asked once she was back on her feet. The ring sparkled with a multitude of colors where the light hit it.

"It is fashioned from a piece of the Rainbow Bridge," Thor revealed. "Though if you would prefer the traditional diamond, I could always – "

Jane cut him off again with a fierce kiss. "I love it. It's perfect. You're perfect."

They ended up being very late to Tony's party.


End file.
